Yugioh Movie Mixups
by Suicune Dragonia
Summary: Me and my yamis and dragons get bored, so we force the cast to do plays of movies and stories..XD First play: Jack and the Bean Stalk...XDD
1. Seto and the Beanstalk?

Dragonia: Well here's another of my odd story ideas..  
  
Seto: My Ra what in the world are trying to make me wear?!? *Looks at his costume*  
  
Dragonia: Well what do expect?!? He isn't exactly rich ya know!  
  
Seto: I hate you..  
  
Dragonia: Oh too bad..  
  
Seto: darn it didn't work.  
  
Dragonia: --;; Riiiiight..Well on with the fic!  
  
First movie thingy:  
  
Jack and the Bean Stalk  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonia: Well.we're all bored so it's time to do a couple of movies.*snaps, YGO cast appears*  
  
YGO cast: Not again.--;;  
  
Dragonia: Oh well too bad for you people.We're gonna do some plays/ movies for all those bored people out there..The first play is.*reads scroll* Jack and the Bean Stalk!  
  
Seto: Oo;; Oh great.--;;  
  
Dragonia: Now we need to figure out who will be what character.And I don't care if one of you has to cross-dress either.To bad it's funny! Guys: O.O;;;; What?!?  
  
Girls: ..*shrug* As long as we don't have to be gay to do a part.  
  
Dragonia: OO;; Oh I wouldn't dream of it!  
  
All: *sighs of relief*  
  
Dragonia: Now for your parts.  
  
Jack = Seto  
  
Seto:......Great...Why, of all people, did you have to make me the poor person?  
  
*Life Styles of the Rich and the Famous starts playing in the background*  
  
Dragonia: -_-;;; JYARNIO!!!!!!  
  
Jyarnio: *Singing along to the song at the top of his lungs; not screaming though..--;;* Lifestyles of the rich and the famous,  
  
They're always complainin' Always complainin'  
  
If money is such a problem  
  
Well they got mansions  
  
Think we should rob them...XD  
  
Seto: Don't.*twitch* you dare..  
  
Dragonia: T_T..Ditto that..  
  
Jyarnio: Yeah, yeah.Whatever.  
  
Dragonia: -_-;; Ok back to the list.  
  
Jack's Mother = Yami  
  
Yami: W-H-A-T?!?!?  
  
EOE: *laughing their heads off* XDDD  
  
Yami: Great.  
  
Trader guy that gives Jack the beans((A/N: ....-_-;;)): Joey  
  
Joey: *shrugs*  
  
Giant = Yugi  
  
All: XDDDD What?!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Uhhhh..How am I supposed to do that?  
  
Seto: Yeah, midget.  
  
Yugi: T_T..Grrrrr  
  
Dragonia: *gives him a bottle of 3-day lasting growth pills* There ya go.  
  
Yugi: ^________^  
  
Yami: Oo;; Well he's happy.  
  
Goose that lays Golden Eggs = Also Joey  
  
Joey: -_-;;;; Wonderful..  
  
Dragonia: Hey! He actually learned how to be sarcastic!! He's doing the impossible: Getting smart! XDDDD  
  
All(except Yami, Yugi, Tea, and Ryou): XDDD *sent into hysterics*  
  
Joey: Thanks a lot Dragonia.--;;  
  
Dragonia: You're not welcome.XD  
  
Joey: T_T;;;..-_-;;;  
  
Random porcupine that gets run over by the trader guy = Marik  
  
Marik: Oo;;; Huh?!?  
  
Dragonia: XDDD  
  
Other random characters = Errr.Everyone else  
  
EOE: -_-;;; Darn.  
  
Dragonia: Well lets begin.I don't remember the whole story((A/N: -_-;;;; True.sadly true.eh, who cares?)) but let's get this show on the road!  
  
~*~*~May the show..BEGIN!~*~*~  
  
You know the whole beginning..Jack's(or Seto's rather.XD) family is poor, he goes out to trade a cow for money, yada, yada, yada.  
  
Seto: -_-;;; *sitting at the side of a road, waiting for Joey to come* *yawn*  
  
~*~  
  
Joey: *elsewhere*  
  
Dragonia: -_-;;; JOEY IT'S YOUR PART NOW YOU IDIOT!!!  
  
Joey: OO!!! *jumping onto wagon and rides off*  
  
~*~  
  
Joey: *Rides up to Seto* Errr.*trying to figure what he's supposed to say*  
  
Seto: -_-;; Well MR, will you trade for my cow since my family is so.p- poor?? *cringes*  
  
Joey: \XDDDDD/ *pulls beans from his pocket that seem to be there all of a sudden* Oooh.BEANS!!! *eats the beans*  
  
Seto: OO;; Wheeler you're an idiot!! You needed to trade me that for the stupid cow!!  
  
Tea: *dressed like the cow* Shut up Kaiba...--;;  
  
Joey: Duuhhrr..Ooops.  
  
Dragonia: *Appears and throws peas at Seto for a replacements and shoves Tea into the wagon* There! *disappears*  
  
Joey: Well.I'll be off then.*rides off*  
  
Marik: -_-;; *has been turned into a porcupine* Why me?  
  
Dragonia: Why not? XDDD  
  
Marik: --;;; *walks into road; gets run over by Joey* X_O OUCH!!!!!  
  
Joey: *oblivious to this*  
  
Seto: *goes back home with peas instead of beans* -_-;; *sigh*  
  
~*~At the house~*~  
  
Yami: T_T..*is a blue dress* Why?.Why a dress?  
  
Dragonia: XDDD  
  
Seto: *comes into house*  
  
Yami: *monotone voice* Well.*looks at script* X_x;; Dear..*both he and Seto cringes* What did you get for the cow?  
  
Seto: T_T .*walks over; drops peas into Yami's hand; walks away*  
  
Yami: *looks at peas* You got me peas for a cow?!?  
  
Seto: -_-;; Beans! They are the replacement for the beans you senile old fool!  
  
Yami: You this a Pharaoh would know how this story goes?!? For all I know they could have been peas!!  
  
Seto: Peas for the story 'Jack and the BEANSTALK'?!?!?  
  
Yami: *getting really angry* *Eye symbol appears on his head* Why you!!  
  
Dragonia appears.  
  
Dragonia: Don't you dare!!  
  
Yami: *eye disappears* Darn..  
  
Joey: *randomly walks in* Oooh Peas! *eats the peas*  
  
Seto & Yami: JOEY!!!YOU MORON!!!  
  
Joey: Eh..Oops? *runs*  
  
Seto: Now what?!?  
  
*stalk grows out of the ground in the backyard somehow*  
  
Seto: OO;;; That works.*goes out and climbs it*  
  
~*~Three hours of climbing later~*~  
  
Seto: *panting* God! How much longer could that have been?!? *tries to step on a cloud; falls through* OO!!! My God!!!!  
  
Dragonia: *catches him* ^___^;; Sorry about that.*puts him on the cloud; makes sure it's solid yet bouncy first* Bouncy.^_^  
  
Seto: --;; Riiiiight.*walks.Errr bounces to the castle* *pushes cardboard door open.--;;*  
  
Yugi: Uhhh.Fi fo fumble?  
  
Dragonia: -_-;; It goes Fe Fi Fo Fum...dodo bird.  
  
Yugi: Whatever .  
  
Seto: Let me just end this.-_-;; *jumps onto table with one leap(wow.that table was really high.OO), gabs Joey who was turned into a goose(XD), runs out, slides down the stalk, runs into the house, puts Joey onto the table* There..  
  
Dragonia: *pushes stopwatch button* 20 seconds.Nice Seto..  
  
Seto: Yeah, yeah, Whatever..Are we done now?  
  
Dragonia: One sec..  
  
Yugi jumps down from the clouds, and gets knocked out somehow, and looks dead.  
  
Dragonia: There.. Now we're done..  
  
All: *sigh*  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Dragonia: First chappie down! Give me ideas for movies/ stories/ ect. for the next chapter! 


	2. Wile E Coyote and the Roadrunner

Dragonia: I.Have no idea what to do for the next play soooo we're gonna have a mini cartoon thingy.. And yes they'll be acting this one out too..XD  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonia: Ah..Next we have.Errm..*looks at movie/story list.no plans for this chapter* Blast it..  
  
EOE: YEEEEESSSS!! *sing-song* WE DON'T HAVE TO ACT! WE DON'T HAVE TO A-A-A- A-A-CT!!  
  
Dragonia: Don't be so sure.TIME FOR A CARTOON BREAK!!! XD  
  
EOE: HUH?!?  
  
Dragonia: I'm going to pick a cartoon I've seen, and you guys'll act it out..And I pick..Wile E. Coyote and the Roadrunner! XD  
  
EOE:....Good lord..-_-;;  
  
Dragonia: And the roles are.~I~ shall be the Roadrunner, and of course..Marik shall be the Coyote.  
  
Marik: And what is it that this 'Coyote' does?  
  
Dragonia: He runs around trying to catch the Roadrunner so he can eat him..Of coarse you can eat me..or kill me for that matter, so don't try it..  
  
Marik: *snaps* Well then.WHY should I chase you in the first place? There's nothing in it for me.  
  
Dragonia: Hmm.*walks over to Malik, bashes him over the head and knocks him out, takes his M-Rod and God Card, and heads back over to Marik* I'll be holding these while you chase me around.. You catch me, you get these, deal?  
  
Marik: DEAL!  
  
Dragonia: *walks off muttering* He's obviously never seen that cartoon.the Coyote NEVER catches the Roadrunner, and get the crap beat out of him.. XD *cracking up*  
  
~*~Let the cartoon.BEGIN!~*~  
  
Dragonia: *has been turned into the Roadrunner, and is darting around* MEEP MEEP! *blows raspberry at Marik*  
  
Marik: *has been turned into the Coyote, is chasing her, is waaaaaay far behind* Dang it.*falls over, tired of running*  
  
Dragonia: MEEP MEEP! *darts off*  
  
~*~  
  
Marik: Stupid cartoon comedy.. *he mutters this as he draws a picture of a railroad track coming out of a mountain* Hmm.*dives behind a bush*  
  
Dragonia: *darts by and through the picture*  
  
Marik: The heck?!? *tries to run into the picture too* *SPLAT* Well THAT DIDN'T WORK.@_@ *falls over*  
  
*5 seconds later*  
  
Marik: *wakes up* Owww my head.*hears something behind him* *turns around* OO MY.DEAR.RA..*tries to rub but a train shoot out of his picture and runs him over* @_x;;  
  
Dragonia: *at the front of the train* MEEP MEEP!  
  
Marik: *shakes fist and passes out*  
  
~*~  
  
Marik: *writing out 'detailed' plans, that actually look like some four year old drew it.. XD* Now.. Wait for her to run to the little pile of birdseed.then drop the rock.. Heheheh..  
  
Dragonia: *runs down the road under him, stops at a pile of birdseed that has a sign that says 'FREE BIRDSEED' on it, then cocks her head to the side* Meep?  
  
Marik: Perfect.Now.*tries to push rock off the cliff* Dang it.I didn't know this thing was this heavy..*pushes it off* There we are...  
  
Dragonia: *watches as the rock rolls towards her, steps to the side, and watches the rock roll past her* Meep Meep..*darts off again*  
  
Marik: Dang it! -_-;;..O.O *watches as the rock rolls up a curved cliff, and into the air above him* Dear Ra..*tries to run* *SPLAT!* Gah.  
  
Dragonia: *runs up to him* Meep Meep! *blows raspberry at him and runs off*  
  
~*~  
  
Marik: *has a few of his teeth missing and a cast on his left leg* Stupid girl.*holds up a gun* She won't get away this time.  
  
Dragonia: *stuck in some glue he put in the road* Meeeep.  
  
~*~ *in the background* ~*~  
  
Ziara: Oh dear.  
  
Malik: *finally recovering from when Dragonia bashed him over the head* That's what she gets..  
  
Ziara: *bashes him over the head* Baka!  
  
Malik: @_@ *knocked out again*  
  
~*~ *back with Dragonia and Marik* ~*~  
  
Marik: I got you this time!! XD  
  
Dragonia: *trying to get out of glue* Meep..meep..  
  
Marik: *pulls trigger and..a flag pops out* Huh?!?  
  
Flag Reads: You actually thought I'd let you shoot me?  
  
Marik: *growls and tries to shoot her again, another flag pops out*  
  
Flag Reads: Hehe.. Not gonna work baka..  
  
Marik: *(with his idiotic self) turns the gun to him face and pulls the trigger* *POW* Ouch..@_@  
  
Dragonia: *holds up a sign that says 'BAKA', drops it, easily steps out of glue, and darts off* MEEP MEEP!!  
  
~*~  
  
Marik: *turned back to normal, has a bandaged up head, and generally looks tore up*  
  
Dragonia: *turned back to normal* Ahh.That was fun wasn't it?  
  
Marik: .....No..-_-;;  
  
Dragonia: Too bad.. XD I'll end here so you can take a break..  
  
Marik: O.o;; Really?  
  
Dragonia: ONLY because I'm out of ideas.  
  
Marik: -_-;; Oh.  
  
Dragonia: Yeah cause this isn't over.  
  
Marik: -_-;; Darn it.  
  
Dragonia: XD  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonia: Start sending in more Roadrunner scenes for me please! *needs ideas*  
  
Marik: No! DON'T give her any ideas!  
  
Dragonia: -_-;; You want to end up like him? *points at Malik who has two large bumps on his head*  
  
Marik: O.O;; *major sweatdrop* Eep..  
  
Dragonia: XD I know this was kind short, but oh well.If you give me more ideas maybe it won't be so short next time! XD 


End file.
